Given Wills
"The goal of enlightenment is to lead others to the same light you have seen. This is core philosophy behind many of the Given Wills, and one I give to you freely." '--Light Alador Baleseen, ''Recovered Sermon, 784 AE.' Overview Emira, the World Walker, gifted the nation of Alilnegi a massive crystal monolith after they spared the lives of a milserii tribe during a war in the Waking Era. The stone monolith known as The Gift has countless cracks and holes that reveal it's crystalline interior. As the sun rises and travels over The Gift, light is reflected and refracted inside the standing stone and characters are projected from the crystal interior through the cracks and holes. These daily messages from the Gift are recorded and translated. The daily messages are sometimes vague and confusing, but they have proven themselves in the past to often times be prophetic and as such are regarded as scripture by the followers of the Given Wills. (For more information see the Wills of Alilia) Passages The First Message I give you my wills I have taken my own. '''Sunyith Interpretation:' The goddess Alilia gave the world a piece of herself as a gift so that all may learn from her will. Lost Reflections Your eyes meeting your eyes does not serve those never known. Sunyith Interpretation: Viewing a reflection, or a person analyzing their own actions is ineffective. The factor that should influence ones decisions is how the people around them will be affected. The Bonding Flame Passage Your fire's passed to all Souls grown one of four Sunyith Interpretation: Every soul that has ever existed has been birthed from one of the four great Earthfires, or from someone who came from one of the Earthfires. This passage illustrates the common bonds all mortals share. Life's Respect Passage In your form, I was enlightened upon my first passing to an experience that I wish to never inflict on another again. Sunyith Interpretation: The goddess of creation killed someone in her time on Ilderon. This passage has many different complication interpretations. While some read it as doing anything to harm a life is against Alilia's wills, other's read it as, as regrettable as it is, even the goddess of life was once forced to take a life. Which implies there are situations that Alilia calls for action. The passage of Life's Respect is always read in tandum with other passages to provide context and guidance in each situation. Life's Respect paired with Lost Reflections could imply someone might be forced to kill for the greater good. Life's Respect paired with the Bonding Flame passage could imply one should look at the person they are inflicting harm on as a fellow soul. The Gift of Dawn I give you a world to call your own. Each dawn you see my gift renewed. Sunyith Interpretation: This is one of the most basic and easiest to understand passages transcribed from the gift. Many summarize the text as "Each dawn is a gift." Passage of Guidance I seek to be sought. Any who follow my will and bare my flame who seek the same path daily, walk with my protection should they seek it. Sunyith Interpretation: This passage encourages members of the Given Wills to pray daily for guidance from Alilia. Those who hold her Wills and have a soul will be rewarded. Passage of Shared Blessings I held the greatest seed. I shared far and near. Sunyith Interpretation: This passage is the next simplest passage to understand. Priests often recite this nalipeleya and summarize it simply, "Share and spread your blessings." Uncommon The Judge's Nalipeleya I bore the Judge's Weight. I found my soul burdened.